


An awkward Delivery

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Smut, Top Richie Tozier, Two idiots sharing one brain cell, eddie is alive and thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: Ten minutes since they ordered. Richie received a message on his phone saying that the order would be later than usual, due to high demand. The message said it would be an hour longer. Richie read out the text message and Eddie whined he was hungry and was really craving some pizza. ‘I’m so hungry’ Eddie buried himself into Richie chest. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie ‘You know we could distract our hunger for food with something else’.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 50





	An awkward Delivery

Friday nights meant pizza for Richie Tozier, who would order takeout on most nights since he was too lazy to cook. When Eddie started living him, he had to face the harsh reality of Richie’s lazy lifestyle. He almost had a heart attack when he saw the state of Richie’s LA penthouse. His past life with Myra pre-Derry was all organised and their shared house was always pristine as neither were messy. But Richie’s place was a whole different story. He was excited on the plane going over there; after the divorce was settled with Myra. But nothing prepared him for when Richie opened the door after picking him up from the airport.

Eddie’s entire face fell as he took the place in. It would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the clothes and empty pizza boxes scattered all over the floor. ‘Welcome to my humble abode Eddie spaghetti’ Richie announced cheerfully; presenting his home like he’s just won a new car. Eddie’s fingers were tingling, and he began sweating He slowly looked at Richie, who was smiling gleefully. ‘Omg. Richie you live like a teenager. I literally can’t cope I need to clean.’ Eddie barged through the door and despite Richie’s pleas to relax Eddie couldn’t until the whole place was clean from top to bottom.

Since Eddie came into his adult life permanently. Eddie had got him to change a lot of things about his lifestyle. Richie was eating more cooked meals and he was helping out with the household chores. It had affected his life in a positive way, and he couldn’t be more grateful to his boyfriend for it.

However, the one thing Richie had bargained for; that Eddie had at first reluctantly agreed to but eventually settled into it was pizza night every Friday. Richie and Eddie was settled watching a movie on Netflix. Richie had his laptop open and was ordering their regular pizza order. Eddie was curled up next to him, not really focusing on the movie but watching what Richie was doing and reminding him of their order. Richie didn’t mind so much he had gotten used to his boyfriend’s nagging nature. He thought it was cute but then again, he thought everything about Eddie was ‘Cute. Cute. Cute’. Even when he was so mad that his face was red that steam could be coming from his ears. He was still adorable to Richie.

Richie confirmed the order and placed his laptop to the side so he could cuddle up to Eddie more. Eddie settled against Richie’s chest and they relaxed into a comfortable position. Fingers wondering casually over each other’s arms as they watched the movie.

Ten minutes since they ordered. Richie received a message on his phone saying that the order would be later than usual, due to high demand. The message said it would be an hour longer. Richie read out the text message and Eddie whined he was hungry and was really craving some pizza. ‘I’m so hungry’ Eddie buried himself into Richie chest. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie ‘You know we could distract our hunger for food with something else’. Richie suggested, smirking. Eddie looked up at him frowning ‘With what?’ ‘Well. It involves you and me getting a bit heated’ Richie wagged his eyebrows. Eddie continued to frown as he wondered what the fuck his boyfriend was suggesting and then he slapped Richie on the chest. ‘We can’t do that now. What if the pizza comes?’. Richie’s tone dropped and he lifted Eddie’s chin looking directly at him ‘Yea what if’. Eddie immediately melted.

They closed the gap between them their tongues fitting like puzzle pieces. Eddie settled on his lap and their fingers were interlaced. Their kisses turned from sweet and lazy to passionate and rough. Eddie’s fingers moved to pull on Richie’s hair which caused Richie to groan. Eddie pulled away to pull off his shirt and Richie was always overwhelmed to see Eddie topless. ‘I’ll never get over how toned you are, and those tattoos are so sexy’ Richie commented running his fingers up Eddie’s stomach. Eddie blushed. He was still so nervous being naked around Richie, but he loved how he would comment on how good he looked, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Eddie lowkey had a praise kink. ‘Shut up Richie no I’m not’ Eddie turned away hiding his blush. Richie knew that Eddie loved his comments really and pulled him into another kiss. Eddie rolled his hips against Richie’s and both gasped. Eddie pulled Richie’s top off and leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck still tugging at his hair.

Richie moaned and chuckled ‘Hey there you’re being very eager. Eager Eddie’. Eddie giggled ‘ That is a terrible name. You suggested this in the first place. I just gave in’. ‘Why because I’m so irresistible?’ Richie wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie rolled his eyes ‘Wouldn’t go that far but I love the deep voice you use it turns me on’. Richie grabbed Eddie’s ass and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear using that same deep tone ‘Oh? You mean this one’. Eddie closed his eyes and moaned and grinded down against him. He pulled away and pulled on Richie’s lip with his own ‘Yea that one’.

Eddie kissed down Richie’s stomach leaving marks as he went and pulled down Richie’s sweatpants. His mouth was on Richie’s cock. Richie was always a talker during sex ‘That feels good Ed’s. You’re an expert sucker’ Eddie almost gagged on his cock as he pulled away laughing ‘Can you please not make jokes when I have your dick in my mouth please’ Richie put his thumb up and Eddie shook his head leaning in to kiss Richie before going back down. Richie held Eddie’s hair he didn’t push it. Eddie had the control. He chose the pace; it made him feel a lot more confident and comfortable during sex and Richie was always happy to serve.

Eddie pulled away and pulled off his pyjama bottoms and crawled back onto Richie’s lap. They shared an intimate kiss as they lazily grinded. ‘How am I gonna rock your world this fine evening?’ ‘I was thinking I could ride you and kiss you some more, maybe leave more marks over your neck’ Eddie ran his fingers over Richie’s broad chest. ‘Do you know where the lube is?’ Eddie asked. ‘I think it’s upstairs babe’. Eddie sighed ‘Why don’t you have a bottle nearer?’. ‘To be fair I didn’t think we would end up in the throws of passion on the couch this evening’. Eddie moved off him ‘You’re the worst’ he said as he went to get them ‘Yea and you’re sexy’ Richie replied as he slapped Eddie’s ass. Eddie giggled and went to get the lube.

Eddie returned and threw it at Richie, who failed to catch it. Richie tapped his crotch ‘Your saddle awaits cowboy’ Richie used a terrible southern accent. Eddie tilted his head to the side ‘If you make one more bad joke, you’re not getting sex full stop’ Richie pouted, and Eddie smiled and worked to open himself up ‘You love it really’ Richie winked. Eddie lined himself up as he maintained eye contact with Richie.

They began moving against each other and was so involved in their own little love cave. Neither one heard the doorbell ring. Now Richie’s penthouse had floor to ceiling windows. The delivery guy probably wished that he had left the pizza’s by the door. Instead of checking the window, which gave a full view of the living room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Eddie made eye contact with a mortified pizza delivery guy; Eddie was off Richie’s dick in seconds scrambling to cover himself up. Richie lifted himself up to just see the pizza delivery guy leave the pizza’s by the window.

‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god’ Eddie was panicking; but Richie was in hysteric’s. The whole situation was so funny to him ‘Oh look the pizza’s here’. ‘How are you so calm about this! We just got caught having sex. That’s it I’m never ever having sex in the living room ever again. I am mortified’. Richie pulled his sweatpants on still laughing ‘Babe. I’m sure he’s seen a lot worse. Calm down at least he got a good view. Oh, look I got a text from them saying they we’re on their way, but I was too busy getting rid like a horse by you to notice’ Eddie threw a pillow at him ‘Not funny Richie!’ ‘It is a bit funny though’. Richie retrieved the pizza and Eddie laid still covering himself with a blanket. The embarrassment was still there but he did have to admit the whole thing was a little bit funny.


End file.
